The present invention generally relates to the field of electronics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a battery replacement system and method for electronic devices.
Most battery powered or portable electronic devices typically include a battery as the power source for the device. In the case of electronic devices with memory, or other devices that require continuous operation, there exists the problem of replacing the battery once it is exhausted, while at the same time providing continuous operation or maintaining the memory contents during the battery removal process. One solution to the battery removal process is the use of a battery back-up. Essentially, this involves the addition of a second battery in parallel with the primary battery. When the primary battery is removed and replaced, the back-up battery provides power until a new battery is inserted. Once the new battery is inserted, it provides primary power. The back-up battery is then disconnected and conserved for future back-up operations. While this solution provides continuous operation and maintains memory contents, it nevertheless introduces additional cost and complexity. Specifically, an additional back-up battery is required, along with any required switching electronics and contacts. This latter requirement may be somewhat onerous since oftentimes the back-up battery is situated in a somewhat inaccessible internal location to prevent inadvertent dislodging of the back-up battery. The use of a back-up battery also requires more space.
An alternative approach to the battery removal process is the use of a large capacitor as a temporary power device during the battery removal process. In this approach, a large capacitor is constantly maintained in a charged condition by the battery. When it comes time to replace the battery and the battery is removed, the charged capacitor is used to provide power until the new battery is installed. Again, this approach is undesirable because of the increased cost, space and complexity associated with the capacitor and the required components. Also, this approach provides only a limited solution, since most capacitors used for this application are able to provide power only for a limited time, typically on the order of 5-15 seconds.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple, yet effective, method for battery removal which provides continuous power without substantially increasing cost or complexity.
The present invention is for a battery replacement system and method for electronic devices which does not require a back-up battery or storage capacitor. According to the present invention, a battery is placed within a tunnel formed in the electronic device. The tunnel has an input opening and an output opening. During use, the battery resides within the tunnel where it makes electrical contact with the power terminals of the device. When the battery is exhausted and needs to be replaced, a new battery is introduced into the tunnel via the input opening. As the new battery enters the tunnel, it makes electrical contact with the power terminals, while at the same time serving to push the exhausted battery out the output opening of the tunnel. The tunnel is configured such that the new battery makes electrical contact with the power terminals before the exhausted battery loses contact with the terminals. In this way, there is no interruption in power being supplied to the electronic device.
The present invention will become more apparent from the following Brief Description of the Drawings and Description of Preferred Embodiments.